The Lie
by xabiluvsyoux
Summary: When Rikki and Zane go to a bonfire party together, Rikki seeks comfort in a stranger and things start to get out of control. Rikki has been raped. Scared and asahamed she does'nt tell anyone. But can she handle it? or will someone help her through it?
1. Chapter 1

**Rikki's POV**

I was walking to Zane's house that day, I was going to ask him to come to the bonfire party everyone was talking about.

It was just a party, close to home and everyone from around town was going to be there.

But in that one night my life changed forever.

(Watch my opening credits on YouTube)

I was excited when I rang the doorbell of Zane's front door. Just the thought of seeing him made me happy.

He came to the door and a wide smile spread across his face when he saw me. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Hey." he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer and kissed me softly on my lips. After he released me I asked him, "Do you want to go to that bonfire tonight?"

"If you want to go I'll go."

I smiled in excitement, "This is going to be so much fun!"

He smiled back at me and took my hand leading me inside his house.

We spent the rest of the day together. Talking and watching TV together. When it was time to go to the party it was dark out but I felt safe walking there with Zane holding my hand.

When we got there I could see the huge fire surrounded by people laughing, talking and some holding bottles of alcohol.

Zane went over to the cooler and grabbed a beer and started talking to a few of his friends and I spotted Cleo, Emma and Lewis in the crowd.

I walked over to them.

"Hey Rikki!" Cleo said smiling excitedly.

"Hi guys." I looked down and noticed that Cleo and Lewis were holding hands. I couldn't help but feel happy for them after all they went through together with Charlotte.

As the night went on I started to loosen up and have a few drinks.

I hadn't spent much time with Zane but I met a lot of people I didn't know.

I didn't know what time it was but I guessed it was late. I was starting to get worried because I told my dad that I was just going over to Cleo's house for a few hours.

I looked over at Zane nervously but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Excuse me" I said to the blonde guy I had just met, and went to look for Zane.

**Zane's POV**

I had lost count of how many beers I had and was now talking to anyone who would listen.

Things and people were slightly distorted and blurry but I felt great.

A girl came up to me and ran her hand across my chest. I couldn't clearly see her face but I could tell she was blonde.

"Zane, why do you waste your time with that girlfriend of yours?"

From the sound of her voice I could tell it was Miriam. I tried to walk away from her but she grabbed my arm.

"Go away Miriam."

Before I knew it her arms were around my neck and she was kissing me. It took me a few minutes to realise what was happening and I grabbed her waist to pull her away but she took this as a sign that I wanted her.

**Rikki's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

Zane and Miriam! I couldn't hold back my tears and they came flooding down my cheeks.

I ran away from the crowd of people to try and control my tears but I just cried harder and harder.

"Are you ok?" a voice said coming from behind me.

I turned around quickly to see the blonde guy I was talking to before I went to look for Zane.

From what I remembered from our conversation his name was Jamie.

"It's Rikki right?" he asked curiously.

"Umm yeah," I said trying to wipe away my tears with the back of my hand.

"I saw Zane with that girl. You deserve better than that."

I smiled in reply, "Thanks."

He came to stand beside me and put his arm around me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable but then thought ... _If Zane is moving on with Miriam then why shouldn't I with Jamie?_

I smiled back at him and let him lead me away from the crowds of the party under his arm.

We stopped walking near some deserted picnic tables. We were very far away from the party now as all I could see was the glow from the fire in the distance.

I sat on the table of the picnic table and rested my feet on the seat. I felt nervous as Jamie placed his hands on my waist and leaned forward to kiss me.

I wished Zane could see this. I wanted to hurt him.

Jamie ran one hand down my hip and placed it on my bare knee.

I started to feel very uncomfortable like this and decided that this was not the way I wanted to hurt Zane. I tried to push him away from me but he was stronger than I expected and pushed his body closer to mine.

"Stop! Get off of me!" I said as I tried with all my strength to push him away.

I raised my hand and tried to use my power to burn him but before I got the chance he grabbed my wrist so hard it hurt "OW!" I shouted.

He was now forcing my body to lie down on the table and I struggled to break free.

I started to scream but he pressed his arm down across my neck choking me.

I struggled as much as I could and somehow managed to get up from the table.

I made a run for it, I was terrified. He grabbed my other wrist and pulled. I screamed in pain, it felt like it was broken. I fell to the ground and he climbed on top of me and ran his hand up my leg.

By his point I was crying as hard as I could and screaming in terror.

He pressed his hand over my mouth to try and stop me from screaming. I knew what he was doing to me and I had no more strength left to fight back so I tried to wait until it was over.

It felt like it forever.

I couldn't stop crying or screaming, even though I knew no one but him could hear me.

Eventually it was over and he left me there alone in the darkness. I was too afraid to move in case he would come back so I just lay there in the cold and the darkness and cried.

I don't know how much time had passed as I lied on the ground but I knew I had to get up.

I got up and walked home. I didn't care about anyone else at the party, Zane, Cleo, Emma or Lewis.

I just wanted to go home. I took a deep breath before I walked through the door.

My dad was waiting there for me, "Where have you been!" he shouted.

I couldn't think of any excuse so I just told him the truth, well part of it anyway.

"I went to the bonfire party down the road."

My father got a better look at me and I could see that he was worried for me. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

I decided I couldn't tell him what really happened to me so I lied, "I guess I just had too much to drink, I'm really tired dad, you can punish me in the morning." I made my way towards my bedroom.

My dad sighed, "I just wish you told me where you were really going, and next time take it easy on the booze, you're only seventeen." He touched my hair and kissed my forehead before he let me pass by him to get to my bedroom.

I noticed that there was a lot of dirt in my hair and all over my clothes. I looked down at my bruised wrist that I had hidden from my dad. There was a dark purple bruise around my wrist and it still hurt to touch.

I through my aching body down onto my bed and closed my eyes trying to sleep but all I could think about was Jamie's face, how he touched me how he forced me to ... I couldn't think about it anymore, I felt disgusting.

Then I thought of Zane and wished he was here to comfort me, to take away all the pain.

But I would probably never have him back again. He is with Miriam now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rikki's POV**

I had a dream about it again.

I was fighting him off as much as I could but it was never enough.

No matter how hard I screamed or kicked he always won. I woke up screaming for the third night in a row. The party was Friday night and it was now Monday morning.

Zane hadn't stopped calling my phone all weekend, probably to dump me for that whining airhead.

I hadn't left my trailer all weekend, I couldn't bear it.

I couldn't face any of them. I felt dirty, like I brought this on myself.

What was I thinking going off with Jamie when I barely knew him! It was my fault that this happened.

Well, I had to face Zane and the others sometime. I got out of bed, and got ready for school.

In less than a half an hour I was walking to school as usual. My heart was racing. I was terrified of running into Jamie. I kept looking over my shoulder every two minutes.

I didn't stop at Zane's house like I usually would have. I just kept walking until I finally reached the school building that I was dreading to face.

I took a deep breath and walked through the school gates and towards my locker.

Zane was standing at his locker, distracted by stuffing books into it to notice me.

I walked quickly to my locker and opened the door to cover my face. But it didn't work, Zane recognised me and loudly called out my name, "Rikki?" He sounded worried.

My heart felt like it was going to rip through my chest. I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

He had a relieved expression on his face and he smiled when he saw me, but he suddenly looked confused when he saw the pained expression on my face.

I had a million thoughts running through my head..._**Should I tell him what happened? ... Should I yell at him for kissing Miriam? ... Should I forgive him and move on?**_

"What do you want Zane?" I asked.

"To see you! To see that you're okay! You disappeared during the party and I couldn't find you anywhere!"

I struggled to find the right words to answer him, "I...umm...went home. I wasn't really in the party mood after seeing you and Miriam together."

Guilt flooded over Zane's face as he remembered his drunken actions at the party.

I turned to walk away but he gently grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Rikki wait! I had a few too many beers and she was all over me! The second I realised what she was doing I stopped it. It meant nothing."

I wanted to forgive him and forget everything that happened that night. But that could never happen.

"You see Zane, I want to believe you. To forgive you. But you hurt me and I'm starting to wonder if I can trust you."

"Rikki! Wait!" He gently grabbed my bruised wrist (which was covered by my sleeve).

My wrist was still painful and as a reflex I yelled, "Ow!"

He instantly released my wrist and looked shocked when he saw me pull up my sleeve to see the big purple bruise on my wrist, "Rikki how did this happen?"

"It's nothing really." I quickly covered up my wrist with my sleeve again.

"Are you sure? It looks like it could be broken?"

At that moment I realised how much Zane really cared for me. He hated seeing me in pain and that made me feel so guilty for putting him through this.

He had no idea what I had been through that night and I realised that I couldn't tell him the truth.

It would only hurt him. Thinking about that made my eyes fill with tears until I couldn't fight them back and they started pouring down my cheeks.

Zane just held me while I hid my face in his chest. Having him hold me was comforting and soon the tears stopped and I was able to breathe again. I lifted up my head to face Zane and he gently kissed my forehead.

"Are you ok now?" he asked.

"Better." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm taking you to the hospital after school to get your wrist checked out, and don't argue."

"Okay. I trust you." And I really meant that. Zane grinned at me in that perfect way that I loved and I leaned up to kiss him.

School went by faster than I expected, mostly because I had Zane by my side.

I saw Cleo, Emma and Lewis and told them that I got tired and left the party.

Zane didn't say anything about my wrist which was still covered by my sleeve and for that I was relieved. Having to come up with an excuse would just be too hard right now.

After school Zane walked with me to the hospital to be sure that I would go.

When I got through the main doors I started to panic. _**What would I say happened to my wrist?**_

Luckily the wait for the doctor was long, so I had time to come up with an excuse.

The best I could come up with was that I fell on the step of my trailer. If I had more time it would have been better but Zane kept insisting to the nurse that I needed to see the doctor.

It turned out that I needed an x-ray which I assumed was expensive but Zane still paid for.

My wrist was fractured and I needed to keep it in a cast for a few weeks and come back regularly for check-ups.

So after all that it was over. My dad would have a million questions but I could handle him.

Maybe now I could finally put everything that happened that night behind me.

Zane and I were walking out of the hospital when his phone started to ring.

"Hello? ...Oh hey man...yeah I can be there in 10 minutes...see you there...bye. Do you want to come to the Juicenet with me to meet a friend of mine?"

I was in a good mood now and felt like I could everything was working out, "sure."

We walked into the Juicenet and I scanned the room for Zane's friend.

Zane started walking over to a table where a tall blonde guy was sitting. When I saw his face my heart started racing so much I thought it would burst through my chest. It was Jamie, just sitting at the table smiling at me and hugging Zane as if nothing had happened.

Zane noticed my horrified expression, "Rikki, you Ok?"

"I...I have to go." I ran out of the Juicenet as fast as I could and towards the water.

I didn't look back to see if Zane had followed me but I knew he would have.

I dove into the water and swam away. I didn't want to go to the moon pool because Zane knew to find me there. I just kept swimming, swimming as far away from the Juicenet as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rikki's POV**

_**Keep swimming, just keep going. **_I thought. I was exhausted but anything was better than being near him.

I felt sick at the thought of being in the same room as him.

I had no idea where I was and I knew I would have to reach the water surface at some point, but I didn't want to.

I felt free in the water, like nothing else going on in my life really mattered.

When I got to the water's surface I noticed that it was getting dark.

I had been swimming for hours. I could see that Mako was the closest to me so I decided to go there to rest and hope that Emma and Cleo wouldn't be there.

I couldn't face them, the first time I saw them after the party (in school) I could see the worry in their eyes and it made me feel so guilty knowing that I caused that.

Ever since we became mermaids we told each other everything, no secrets.

Wait...what did I have to be afraid of? I'm a mermaid with an unbelievable power!

I could burn him from the inside out. Although he deserved so much more than that.

He deserved the worst pain imaginable for what he did to me.

I had thought about what the first time would be like and I always imagined it would be with someone that I really cared about, and it would be my choice to decide when it would happen.

And what if I wasn't the only one. There could be other girls to afraid to speak up about him. I had to do something about it, and I would.

A tear rolled down my cheek, but it wasn't another one I had shed feeling sorry for myself.

It was one for the anger building inside of me.

"Rikki are you all right?" I instantly recognised the voice as Cleo's.

"We've been looking for you everywhere and couldn't find you." This voice I knew as Emma's.

"I' fine, really." I said trying to reassure them. I turned to face them and I saw them exchange looks, wondering if I was really fine.

I tried to look happy, like I normally would have when the three of us were at the moonpool.

"Come on, I'll race you back." I said before ducking under the water's surface and raced off knowing they were behind me.

It was dark by the time I got home. I was sitting on my bed staring down at my phone wondering how I was going to do it. I had planned to call Jamie and ask him to meet me somewhere quiet, like the beach. It was the perfect place; no-one would be there.

As I dialled the numbers my hand started to shake. I kept telling myself I had no reason to be scared of him but I didn't quite believe it.

"Hey Jamie its Rikki," I started to say trying to sound as flirty as I could.

"I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere tonight, like the beach. Come alone."

"Sure I'll see you then." He answered in a sickening flirty tone.

It was like he did nothing wrong, like it didn't matter. He was about to pay for what he did.

I waited at the beach, sitting on the sand and staring out at the waves coming in and out again.

"Hey." He called from behind me.

I stood up and turned to face him, I wasn't scared of him now, all I felt was hatred.

I held up my hand to begin burning him and I watched as he began to scream in agony. I started shouting. "This is nothing compared to the pain you caused me! You're disgusting and deserve nothing more than to rot in hell for the rest of your pathetic life!"

I felt in control of the situation but as I looked at him screaming on the sand I felt a flicker of sympathy for him. By getting revenge for what he did it made me just as bad as him.

I stopped and for a moment I thought he was dead. That was my first mistake.

Within seconds he had jumped up and pinned me to the ground.

I had one hand firmly over my mouth so that my screams couldn't be heard by anyone else but him.

I thought he was going to kill me.

"I don't know how you just did that, but if you ever try anything like that again I will do to your friends what I did to you. Cleo and Emma...Isn't it? You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them would you? Because if it did it would be all your fault." He spat the words at me in an angry tone that I had never heard before.

I didn't realise I was crying until I could feel the wind against my skin.

He got off of me and walked away. I sat up on the sand crying and stared out at the ocean. The moon provided a small amount of light but it was enough. It would be a full moon in two weeks.

I was back where I started, one step forward and two steps back.

What could I do now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Rikki's POV**

His words echoed in my head, _**I will do to your friends what I did to you; it would be all your fault.**_

It felt like I was back there at the beach. He was pinning me to the sand as I struggled to breathe with his hand covering my mouth. I could see his face, it was so clear.

I panicked and it felt like my heart was going to explode inside of my body.

Just as he was about to grab me I woke up screaming in my room. It was still dark so I guessed it was still late.

I didn't have time to relax after realising that I was dreaming because a wave of nausea came over me and I had to run to the bathroom.

He was like a virus. Just thinking about him made me want to vomit.

I expected to feel better after, but it didn't help. I felt like I was about to cry again but I was all cried out, my eyes couldn't handle it.

I sat on the floor and tried to distract myself with the thought of seeing Zane again.

How was I going to explain to him why I ran out of the juicenet?

For all he knew Jamie was just his old friend, who would never do anyone any harm.

For a split second I thought about telling him the truth, how would he react?

I knew he would be angry, but I was angry too. Would he be angry with me? Would he be able to look at me? Would he leave me?

I couldn't think about this anymore. I hated the idea of hurting him, and that's all that could come from this...pain.

I was in a war with myself. One part of me wanted to tell the people I loved what had happened and to warn them about Jamie. But this other part was much stronger, and wanted to run away and leave all this behind, pretend it never happened and move on.

I stared down at the fresh bruises on my arms and let my eyes wander to the cast that covered my entire wrist, a constant reminder to myself of what had happened.

That night I decided to keep quiet about everything. I hated the idea of lying to the people I loved, but if it would protect them it would be worth it.

I went back to bed and tried to squeeze in as much sleep as I could before the morning came, I needed it.

The thing I loved about mornings was that for a fraction of a second you were blissfully happy having forgotten everything wrong with your life and then reality catches up with you.

I got ready for school as usual. I left my hair down today letting my loose curls hang down over my face.

I caught site of my reflection in the bathroom mirror and almost didn't recognise myself.

I had deep purple bags under my eyes from lack of sleep and my skin was paler than ever. But I just couldn't be bothered to try and fix myself up. I was late enough as it was.

Dad was in his usual spot in the morning, sitting at the table reading the morning paper.

He would only worry if he saw me so I rushed towards the door. "Bye Dad." I said as I grabbed my bag on the way out the door.

I had my back to him when I heard him mumble "Yep, see you later."

I walked faster towards Zane's house, feeling paranoid. Eventually I arrived at Zane's house.

He came out the door to meet me and seemed calm, just like any other day. When we were walking to school there was an uncomfortable silence between us and I knew what was coming.

"So do you want to explain to me why you left in such a hurry the yesterday?" he asked calmly.

"Oh that. Umm...I got a bit wet."

Zane looked confused like he was trying to analyze my answer. "How?"

I searched my brain for an answer, funny how I could never think straight under pressure. "Umm someone must have spilt a drink on the table because when I put my hand on it, well...it was wet!"

I tried to laugh it off but he could see through it. He smiled, still suspicious but easily convinced. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes" I surprised myself with how easy it was becoming to lie to him, how easily I could hide my emotions. "Stop worrying." I said smiling; I grabbed his hand, leading him out of his house to walk with me to school.

I got through school, just another day. And for a while I forgot, it was just how things used to be.

We sat on the grass enjoying the sunshine warming our skin at lunch. Lewis was telling a scientific story that none of us were really paying attention to him. Cleo smiled attentively by his side, Emma was writing in her notebook, probably making a start on her homework, while I lay against Zane as he played with my hair.

But the memories shot back fresh in head when I saw Jamie across the way laughing and talking with Casey Stewart. I didn't know her well; she was quiet and kept to herself. She had dark curly hair and pale skin.

I felt the sudden urge to protect her, or at least warn her. My heart was racing 100 miles an hour as I watched her walk away to her locker, completely smitten.

I shot up from the ground and followed her. I stood behind her as she shut her locker and turned around, surprised to see me.

"Oh! Hey Rikki!" she couldn't help smiling but I didn't return the gesture.

"I saw you talking to Jamie." I said coldly.

She rolled her eyes and leaned against her locker. "What?" I accused.

"He told me what happened at the party. I'm not surprised you're jealous."

"What?!" I demanded to know why she was being so calm.

"That you made out with him after you had a big fight with Zane. It's okay Rikki, I won't tell him."

I was shocked and disgusted at the web of lies that Jamie had spun to make it seem like I had cheated, And worst of all she was believing it. "You've got no idea what..." she interrupted my angry sentence, "You have no right to stop him from seeing other girls!" she was getting angry now, probably thinking I was the bitter ex. She stormed off and I stood there in shock.

How did this all happen? Everything is such a mess.

A quiet, timid voice behind me took me from my train of thoughts. "R-Rikki?" it asked. I turned around to see Sara Bailey staring me in the face. I knew her from my English class. She had long brown hair and had a natural tan to her skin, she was usually quiet but now she seemed almost scared to talk to me.

"Sara, are you okay?"

"yeah." She answered coldly. She looked down and took a deep breath. "I saw you go off with Jamie at the bonfire."

The shock of her knowledge stabbed through me, it felt like my lungs had been ripped out. I took a shaky breath, reassuring myself they were still there.

"So...nothing happened." I answered panicking.

She let out an uncontrollable giggle and looked back up at me, serious now. "Yeah, I went off with him once. _Nothing_ happened to me too."

I couldn't believe what she was saying, and how she was remaining so calm. What he did to her...to us was wrong on so many levels. It was as if she had just given up and accepted that she was powerless.

I didn't know what to say to her, she stood beside me now rather than in front and we both stared at Jamie from a distance.

It was clear to me what I had to do now.


	5. Chapter 5

Time dragged on slowly. Each tick of the clock pounded in my ears, torturing me. I sat alone in my trailer staring at the little clock above the door. I could hear my heart pounding nervously as I sat waiting for Zane to arrive.

I called him after school to meet me; I wanted to do this face to face. I was terrified about how he was going to react.

I had thought it over hundreds of times in my head, should I stay quiet or tell my friends about the rapist they were all being so nice to, despite their safety being on the line.

It would definitely be better to tell them, maybe then they would stay away from him, knowing what he was truly like. Or maybe they wouldn't believe me, taking his side over mine. Or even if it came to the worst situation I could think of, that _he_ would go after them if I told.

Fear was running through my veins making my heart pound at fifty miles an hour. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself, taking in deep breathes slowly; when I heard a loud knock on the door of the trailer.

The sound made me jump and I opened my eyes and stood up almost like a reflex. I stood there, in front of the door for a few minutes; panicking silently inside my head.

I took a deep breath and threw a fake smile on my face before opening the door to see Zane standing outside, smiling back at me. The gentle sunlight hit his face making him look angelic, it took my breath away.

I barely had to tell him to come in before his hands were around my waist, pulling me into a hug.

"Why don't we go and enjoy the rest of the sunshine?" he asked hopefully. "Sure." I answered awkwardly, not sure if I should blurt the truth out now or wait a little longer.

We walked around the back of my trailer and sat on the grass overlooking the water as the sky gently changed from light blue to a soft peach. We sat talking and laughing until the last of the sunlight had disappeared and the moon became visible, even though it wasn't very dark yet.

"Full moon time again soon, Hope I don't start howling at the moon." I said staring up at the half moon. Zane followed my eyes and leaned in to softly kiss my cheek. The scenario was too familiar to the one at the party, and despite the fact that it was Zane didn't make me feel less uncomfortable.

I pulled away slowly, feeling slightly nauseated at the thought of being close to anyone. "Don't Zane."

He looked at me with a confused expression. "What?" Clearly not understanding my objection he moved closer. "Damn it Zane, I said no!" I shouted as I pushed him away, jumping up from the ground and began to make my way back inside.

He grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him. "Rikki what is going on? I would never pressure you." I was fighting back tears as I looked at his face, and Zane noticing this knew there was something else troubling me.

"But that's not what this is all about, is it?"

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let them pour violently down my cheeks, in an attempt to comfort me Zane wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

Zane walked me inside and sat me on the couch, I was still crying and at this point struggling to breathe. I had expected him to be pressuring me with questions at this point but he just sat beside me waiting patiently for me to start talking.

When I finally caught my breath I looked at him and saw the worry and anxiety in his eyes.

"I don't know where I should start." I said helplessly. "From the beginning." Zane pleaded.

I began to tell him about the bonfire, how it began well, meeting new people and old friends; Then seeing him with Miriam.

"I was upset, I wanted to get away from the party for a while..." I was struggling to find the right words. "Someone came to comfort me and..." I was afraid I was going to lose control of my emotions again so I took a deep breath

Zane put his hand on top of mine, "You can tell me anything."

I couldn't bear to look at him, keeping my eyes focused at the ground. "And he took advantage." Tears were now streaming down my face as I looked up to Zane.

He put a hand over his closed mouth as his tears welled up in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have..." I interrupted him in mid sentence, crying heavily. "You would have what? There's nothing you can do to fix this, it was my mistake."

He held his hands to my face, staring into my eyes. "This was not your mistake; you need to know that none of this was your fault."

"You're not mad at me?" I asked helplessly. This question seemed to hurt Zane more than I had intended. "Of course not." He pressed his forehead against mine and held it there for a few minutes.

Zane broke the silence by whispering to me, "Please, tell me who did this."

I stood up slowly and turned around; I didn't want him to see me hurt anymore as I struggled whether I should tell him or not. Just one name and it would be over.

One name that would cause so much damage; But the damage has already been done.

"I...I can't." I whispered. He stood up and was behind me in an instant. "Please Rikki, I need to know."

I turned around, facing him with tears falling gently down my face as he was still fighting back his. "You don't understand. I can't! People will get hurt."

He held my hand as he tried to answer calmly, "People will get hurt if you don't. You can put a stop to this, and I'll help you."

"You would still stay with me?" I couldn't help my voice breaking on the last word.

"I'll always be here Rikki," He came closer to me now binding both my hands with his, holding them to his chest, "Always." He whispered.

I looked up at his face, I felt so guilty for doubting his loyalty to me.

"Jamie." I said quickly and quietly, but unable to control sobbing desperately.

Zane pulled me into his chest and let me cry and cry. Although it hurt to bring it all up again, I somehow felt relieved.

Maybe now things would get better.


End file.
